


[Podfic] Said the Storyteller

by SisterOfWar



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Storyteller (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Said the Storyteller</i>, by kurushi</p><p>Author's summary: <i>Old stories can grow tired, and on a cold night by a fire all that a dog wants is something fresh.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Said the Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Said The Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209934) by [kurushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurushi/pseuds/kurushi). 



> Art by Me
> 
> Music: "Seduced by the Night," by Ella Leya

[Download MP3 Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/said-storyteller)


End file.
